


Cinnamon Surprise

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [19]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Acceptance, Angel POV, Blood Drinking, Drabble, Episode: s02e02 Are You Now or Have You Ever Been, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kindness, Possible Angel/Cordelia Chase subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "That's cinnamon," she declares. "What, like I can't try something?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "taste" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> Set during the opening scene of 2.02 and contains a reference to the last scene in 1.22 (To Shanshu in L.A.).
> 
> This drabble is gen, but the scene in canon screams Cangel subtext to me, so YMMV.

Angel still isn't used to the fact that Cordelia gave him blood like it was the same thing as a sandwich. He was surprised then, but now he learns why the glass she just handed him has lumps floating in it.

"That's _cinnamon_ ," she declares. "What, like I can't try something?"

Angel focuses on the case, but her words linger in the back of his mind. She not only accepts his blood drinking; she tried to improve the taste.

Touched by Cordelia's thoughtfulness, Angel sips the drink and decides not to tell her that the blood tasted better without cinnamon.


End file.
